A Weird yet Somewhat Instresting Story
by Purplefox135
Summary: Six didn't like to fight with White. But one fight led to others, and some more head aches as well. Based around Six and Rex's veiwpoints.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is made by Solora Goldsun. Got it? And quite obviously I don't own generator rex. There, are you happy lawers of the world? Not gonna sue me? Good. Now this first chapter may be Solora's, but I assure you, the rest of them will be mine. Now, Six doesn't like to fight with White unless absolutely nessasarry. These are a few of those times where he has decided to fight. You decide whether or not it's a good option.

Chapter 1

"Absolutely not!" White's stern voice sliced into Six's mind. He had been expecting this response. Still...hearing it for real put everything into perspective. He gripped the papers he had with him tightly in his hand. "I have been lenient with him, Six. I've given him every luxury. I draw the line now!"

"Why?" Six asked calmly, loosening his hold on the papers. "Why is it such an awful idea." He tried to keep the ice out of his voice (he needed to get on White's good side).

"This is just the same mistake you made in the beginning!" White growled in exasperation. "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. This is the worst possible thing you could do."

"Unless I remember correctly, it was my 'mistake' that pulled Providence out of the gutter." Six murmured, his eyebrows creasing.

The corner of White's mouth seemed to twitch, though not in a smiling way. He looked like he was trying to bite back a harsh remark. He didn't need to. Six knew what he was going to say.

'It's because of your mistake I can't leave here!'

Six felt no guilt or shame at that fact. He knew that some people like Holiday or maybe Rex would feel pity for White's condition. Six felt no such feeling. White had deserved what happened. The memory of his face when preparing to kill Rex... Six still had nightmares about it.

"Give me one good reason it shouldn't work."

"You'll both be distracted from your duty." White said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Your heart's already soft enough as it is. We don't need to add any more...fluff to this mixture."

"He's only a kid, White." For a split second, Six's cold voice betrayed a hint of emotion. "Every kid deserves to have-"

"He's no kid! He's Providence's only defense against the Evo infestation."

Six felt a hot flash of anger. "Pathetic! Not only is the biggest international movement on earth depending entirely on a child, but it is treating the child like the very thing it's sending him out to fight!" Six took a step toward the screen. "Sometimes I wonder if the real monsters to fight are the Evos or you."

There was a pause while both men glared at each other. Then, to Six's surprise, White heaved a heavy sigh and nodded his head. "I know that look, Six. You won't back down. Even if I say no, you'll do it anyway." It was a statement, not a question. When Six said nothing, White sighed again. "Fine. I'll let you have this one thing."

Six felt an odd urge...a weird wish to jump into the air and whoop. 'Did Rex spike the punch or something?'

"But," White held up a finger and a smirk came to his face. "I will require something extra from you."

Six nodded readily. "Whatever you say, sir." He said in his emotionless drone.

"I will call you in tomorrow so you'll know what I'd like."

"Yes, sir."

"And, if this doesn't work, I will not hesitate to revoke that little...plan of yours."

"Of course, sir."

"You may leave now." The doors opened.

"Thank you, sir." Six turned and walked out of the room. The doors closed with a whoosh behind him. "Go drown yourself in a carton of milk, sir..." Six walked slowly back to Holiday's office. The celebration was likely to last well into the night. No need to hurry back...

…...

Six waited until the party was over. It was a long time before all the people cleared out. The Providence agents were reluctant to get back to work and Noah clearly wanted to watch Rex chug an entire punch bowl full of Red Bull. Six was half tempted to just pull out a katana. That always seemed to clear a room quite effectively. Despite his urges, he refrained himself. Today was for Rex, not him. This could wait. He had nothing but time.

He sat down on Rex's bed and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 'Calm down, Six.' He scolded himself. 'You can handle this.' He had fought thousands of Evos within the blink of an eye. He had faced death with stony eyes. He had run right toward what would probably land him in a hospital within minutes. Why was he so terrified now?

He shuffled the papers absentmindedly in his hands, acutely aware of the slight pressure in his pocket where he had a pen. If Rex took the pen...and signed the papers... Six nearly ripped them in half thinking about it.

He could just hear Noah leaving... It was almost time. Six felt his back stiffen and his hands wrap tightly around the now wrinkled documents. Any moment now...any...

The door opened and Rex walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw Six sitting on the bed. 'Has he been here the whole time?' "Uh...hey, Six. I was wondering where you went." Six said nothing. 'Awkward...' "Um...what's going on?" He ventured.

"I...wanted to...give you something...for your birthday." Six said very carefully. He didn't want to say the whole thing right away. He'd let Rex get used to the idea first. He'd just have to try like Holiday...he'd ease Rex into it...

"Sweet! Thanks!" Rex grinned. 'Maybe it's one of his katanas...' His thoughts trailed off when he realized that Six hadn't moved at all. The aggro-ninja was staring at him. There was an...odd look on his face. Rex couldn't quite place it. Hesitantly, he moved closer and sat down next to Six. 'What...is it...exactly?" He tilted his head a little and blinked curiously.

"First, I need to ask you something." Six forced himself to look Rex straight in the eye through his shades. "How much do you want to find your birth parents?"

Rex was seriously taken aback by this question. "Wha...?" He gazed dumbly at Six for a few seconds before asking: "Why do you...?"

"Just answer me this: If you had a chance to have a real family, would you take it?"

"Of course I would!" 'What kind of dumb question is that?'

"What if...it wasn't with your birth parents? What if it was someone else?"

"I..." Rex faltered. "Where are you going with this, Six?"

"Eh..." 'Why am I stuttering? Pull it together!' He held out the crumpled bunch of papers, feeling a momentary flash of embarrassment for the obvious show of tension within the wrinkled pages.

'What are...!' Rex's eyes became as wide as saucers. "S-Six...are these...?"

"Yes." Six nodded his head once.

Rex stared at the crinkly papers with a certain sense of reverence. Written very clearly across the top were the words "DOCUMENT OF ADOPTION". It was completely filled out. His mind seemed to be in a daze. He could just faintly detect Six's name written here and there along with his own name. There was a blank spot at the very bottom. It was a space to put his signature.

"I'm not familiar with the whole 'Dad' concept." Six muttered, staring down at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to meet Rex's eye. "I don't know anything about nurturing or raising a teen. I have been trained to suppress my emotions. I fight Evos and know various forms of swordsmanship and martial arts. I'm nothing that a person would want in a father." He stood up and managed to look Rex square in the face. "But I would die to protect you. You mean the world to me, Rex. I..." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "I understand if you don't want-"

"Gimme a pen!" He couldn't hold it in anymore. If he had to listen to another word, he'd go crazy! He didn't need Six to tell him he wouldn't be like Cliff from the Cosby Show! He knew that already! Six was Six, and Rex knew that perfectly well. And he wouldn't have him any other way. This was the only true parent he had ever known. This was his true father. He couldn't remember anything else and Six had cared for him from the very beginning. He just never would have thought...that Six would actually... 'Am I dreaming?'

"What?" Six raised an eyebrow, surprised at the simple, blunt statement. 'Did he just...'

"Gimme a stinking pen! Where do I sign?" Rex's whole face was aglow by this point. His mahogany eyes were glimmering with a new light and he felt as if his heart was about to burst. 'Six...is going to be my... I'm going to have a...'

"Hold on, Rex." Six held up a hand, speaking responsibly despite his heart's protests. "This isn't a decision to make right away." 'It can be...' 'Hush up!' "If you need time to-"

"I've had enough time!" Rex said, waving his hand impatiently. He was staring at Six in a whole new light. Never before had this possibility seemed real: that he would find family in those he was closest to. That he could really be someone's little boy... Now, all of a sudden, that dream was sitting right in front of him. Six's stiff, muscular arms suddenly seemed, not so lethal, but secure and comforting. That cold face now seemed stern, but slightly softened. Even his hidden eyes had a sort of shimmer to them. Rex couldn't see it directly but it was there! "I know all the facts already: You're an aggro-ninja who is stuck on rules and likes stabbing people." He placed the papers on the hard desk and held out his hand. "And you're the best father I could have ever hoped for."

Six didn't say a word. This wasn't because of personal protocol. He was really and truly stunned and at a loss for words! He felt himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pen. Rex took a step forward. His fingertips brushed Six's palm and their eyes met. All was still for a moment until Rex suddenly threw himself into Six's arms and buried his face in the green ninja's shoulder. Six's arms automatically came up and held Rex close. His heart melted right then and there. His mind went back to that day when he had first pulled Rex out of that rubble. He had known...even then, in the very back of his mind, he had known what was coming. He had known how much Rex would come to mean to him.

After a few minutes of enjoying Six's warm, paternal embrace, Rex finally backed off and turned toward the papers. He rapidly scribbled his name on every dotted line he could find before handing the papers back to Six.

Six stared at the papers. A lump was rising in his throat and his eyes were starting to water slightly. 'It's done...' He looked at Rex and allowed a soft smile to come to his face. "I'll go take this to White. You should get some sleep." His voice had lost all of its stiffness and was now soft and comforting.

Rex nodded reluctantly. He still wanted to spend more time with Six...but he had the rest of his life to spend with Six! He should sleep... He started toward the bed before stopping and turning back to Six. "Um...this may sound stupid but..." He glanced for a moment at the bed. "I...don't remember ever being tucked in and..." He trailed off as Six patted his shoulder.

"All right. Get in." Six felt his chest swell at Rex's child-like smile. He tenderly removed the goggles from Rex's head as the teen laid down in his bed, before pulling the covers snugly around his shoulders. One hand rested on top of Rex's head for a moment before Six stood up. "Good night, Rex." He turned and started toward the door, flipping the light switch.

"Good night..." Rex paused, his smile growing wider. "Good night...Dad." The word tasted sweet and soothing on his tongue and he felt a surge of warmth go through his veins. He savored the way it felt as he said it. 'Six is my Dad now... I have a Dad...and he's Six!' "I love you!"

This time, a happy tear did succeed in trickling down Six's cheek. He turned back toward the dark bed and smiled softly. "I love you too, Rex."

There, the first chapter. Again, all credit for this one goes to Solora Goldsun. It's the one called Papers. Look it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer chapter 1. Okay, I made this one myself. So get ready for a mind blowing experience. Another fight scene. I will probably add other things in too.

Chapter 2

"Okay, Six, do you really think I'm insane? Because what you're asking me suggests that you do." White said. Six frowned. That was a slight bit overboard.

"And what's so insane about it?" Six asked. It wasn't like a major thing. It was actually pretty simple.

"Well, what's he going to do when we need him? Say 'Sorry, I've got to go fight an Evo now.'? Insane." White said. Six cocked an eyebrow. Where did White come up with these lines? It was one of the simplest things in the world, and THE LAW.

"You and I both know its called truancy not to have Rex go to school." Six argued. That's right. Six knew how it sounded. But it's what had to be done.

"And if he needs to do his job?" White asked. Six pulled out a katana.

"Do you really think she would say no to me?" Six asked, "Plus I could sign him out. I am his father now." White sighed. He looked at six.

"Well, I still don't think it's a good idea." White said.

"Think about it. If the press got information that Rex wasn't going to school, what would happen?" Six asked. White's eyes got to be the size of dinner plates.

"FINE! HE CAN GO TO SCHOOL!" White practically screamed. But then he smirked, knowing a way to get Six back for this, "But YOU have to take him school shopping." Six's eyes got wide. This could be his biggest mission yet. He had once seen something on the news about people knocking down doors over back to school shopping. Luckily though, it was the middle of the year, and at least that wouldn't happen. But the other horrors of school shopping rang true. He sighed. But he WAS Rex's father now. It was unavoidable.

"Yes sir." Six said. He left, closing the door behind him. He smiled. White never said he couldn't bring help.

"Oh no!" Holiday said. There was no way in HELL she was getting pulled into this.

"Please Holiday? You know very well I know nothing about shopping." Six pleaded.

"I said NO Six." Holiday stated. Six sighed. If begging wouldn't work, he would have to threaten her.

"I'll buy him all green suits EXACTLY like mine." Six said. Holiday looked at him with horror.

"You wouldn't." She said. Six smiled.

"Oh, but I would." He said. She looked at him sadly. He looked triumphant. Holiday sighed. He had won. With that kind of stress at school, oh he wasn't going to be able to make a single piece of metal, much less cure Evos.

"Fine." Holiday said, admitting defeat, "I'll come. Go get Rex. I'll be ready in ten minutes. But I have one stipulation." Six raised an eyebrow. He was willing to meet anything to not have to endure this alone.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't wear a suit. You will wear a T-Shirt and some blue jeans. Got it?" Holiday said. Six's eyes got wide. Asking him not to wear a suit? That was like asking a rock to float, or a pig to fly! But, he was desperate. And he did have that T-Shirt and Blue Jeans Holiday had given him for Christmas. He knew he was going to have to wear them at some point.

"Very well." He said. He left. He probably shouldn't bring his katanas either. He smiled. But that wasn't a part of the stipulation.

Rex smiled. He wanted to jump up and down. Not ONLY was he going to get to go to school, he was also getting to go school shopping, and according to Doctor Holiday, who had just ditched her lab coat and put on some makeup, Six was going to be wearing something OTHER than his green suit! And, here he was! Sit had on a Green T-Shirt and blue jeans. Rex could just tell he had his katanas stashed somewhere. But apparently Doctor Holiday wasn't so wise. She smiled. He still had his sunglasses on, but that was a Six thing. Rex wouldn't have him any other way. They left in a van. Not a Providence armored personnel carrier, but a REAL MINI VAN! Holiday had rented one out. Six looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw it, but kept silent. Rex was impressed. Six was stronger than he looked, and he looked pretty strong to begin with.

They started with Wal-Mart, or rather they were going to before they saw that the manager had turned into an Evo, and Rex cured him, but not before the store was demolished. Then they went to Target, Sears, JC Penny's, and many other stores, having the same result.

"Oh what, is it Evo manager day or something?" Six complained. There was no avoiding it. The last place left to look was the mall. Six groaned as they went through the doors. It seemed the world just LOVED to kick him while he was down. It was only two hours until the high school let out, ON A FRIDAY. So around 3 hours until the mall was flooded with other teenagers, which would distract Rex and make this all the longer. That REALLY made him want to get this done quickly.

Six should have known better. It was now 3 hours in, and the mall had a lot of teens. Of course, Rex wasn't as distracted as Six thought he would be, but none the less, he was distracted. Probably wondering if any of them would be in his school. They were almost done. They just needed a binder. Just a simple binder. They found one! It was good and Rex liked it. Six heaved a sigh of relief. But of course it wasn't over. A girl holding a smoothie skated by on what looked like a self-propelled skateboard that was holding her feet in place. She looked angry. Some Mall Cops were chasing her. Rex's eyes were wide. Six had seen that look before. Rex wasn't going to stop talking about it until he found out what was going on. But Six wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on Rex. Let's go." He said.

"I want to see what's going on!" Rex said. Six knew it.

"Oh no you don't." Noah said, coming out of no where, "That was Molly. She's always doing something insane. She's one of my friends, but I've learned not to get involved in her crazier endeavors." Six would have to remember to thank Noah later.

Then there was a crash. Noah's eyes got wide.

"And now I'm going to go against my own advice." He said, running towards the source of the crash. Rex ran after him. Six let out a frustrated groan/yell. Then he bounded after the boys, Holiday not far behind.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer chapter Uno. In other words chapter 1. I've decided to make this a bit more interesting…What do I mean by interesting? Well…You'll see.

Chapter 3.

The cops were there as Noah, Rex, Six, and Holiday arrived.

"It wasn't my fault! Dextra! Get over here!" Molly said. The cops dispersed.

A girl with black hair, blue glasses, blue boots, blue jeans, and a white lab coat with one gray and one blue tank top under it. She ran over to Molly. She gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I should have made sure I gave you the normal skateboard instead of my rocket powered one. Will you forgive me?" Dextra asked.

"Yeah. Just answer me one thing. Why do you HAVE a rocket powered skateboard?" Molly asked. Dextra pushed her glasses up farther on her nose.

"I-I like the thrill." She said. She smiled. Molly smacked her head.

"Um, explain to me why you're learning skateboarding in the first place?" Noah asked, "You're the clumsiest person I know!" he said. Molly smirked.

"I wanted to learn something new." She said. Noah laughed.

"And you thought skateboarding was the right thing?" He asked. Molly playfully punched him on the shoulder. She snickered.

"Shut up!" She said between laughing. Then she saw Rex, Six, and Holiday and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Rex." Molly said. He smiled back.

"Yeah, that's my name." Rex said.

"Well, it'll be fun to see you at school. Now, my smoothie!" she said taking the smoothie out of Noah's hand and sipping it.

"What's wrong with your smoothie?" Noah asked.

"It spilled when I crashed." She said defensively. Six frowned.

"Well, it was nice talking with you but we must be going." Six said, not wanting to spend one more minute in this hell whole they disguised as a place to shop.

"Aww, can't you hang around one more minute?" Molly asked. Six grabbed Rex by the collar.

"No." he said. Then he dragged Rex off, Holiday behind him. Rex waved, and Molly, Noah, and Dextra waved back. Rex smiled. This would be a fun school year with them.

"Have a good day at school Rex." Six said. Rex smiled.

"Thanks Dad." He still loved the sound of that. Dad. Then something flashed by him. Actually, to be more accurate, two someone's. Dextra and Molly. Molly was chasing Dextra with her hands out like she was going to strangle her.

"Get back here!" Molly yelled.

"No way!" Dextra yelled back. She tried to run faster, but Molly pounced. She landed right on top of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened?" Rex asked. Molly looked at him and he could see she was NOT amused.

"She filled by backpack with water and put a catfish in it." Molly said. Dextra broke out in giggles.

"Oh come on! It's just a tiny prank." She said between giggles. Molly looked like she was about to kill Dextra. Noah came up holding Molly's backpack.

"Stop! I got rid of the fish, the fish smell, the water, and dried all your stuff and made sure it wasn't ruined. Don't kill her!" Noah asked. Molly got off and snatched her backpack up and made sure it was really okay. Then she turned towards Dextra.

"You better say sorry." Molly said narrowing her eyes. Dextra looked honestly frightened.

"I'm very truly sorry. Now let's get to class! You know how dad is about me being late." Dextra stated.

"First, Rex let me see your schedule." Molly said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Let me see your schedule!" Molly restated. Rex handed it over. Molly scanned it. She smiled.

"You have all day with me!" She said happily. She gave the schedule back. Noah patted him on the shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you buddy. I really do." Noah said.

"Now come on! Dextra's right, her dad HATES to be kept waiting." Molly said. They ran into the science room. There was a short man with orange hair and black glasses. He also had black boots and a long lab coat with purple gloves.

"Dextra what have I told you about keeping me waiting?" he said with a funny accent, "It is rude, insane, and otherwise inconsiderate." Then he saw Rex. "Hello you must be our new student. Tell me what is your name?"

"Rex." Rex said.

"My name is Dexter. I am Dextra's father, as I am sure she told you. But what she may not have told you is that I am a Genius, and was as a boy. They used to call me Dexter, Boy Genius!" He said.

"Um, my mom told me only YOU called yourself that." A girl said. Dexter looked angry.

"Details are irrelevant right now!" Dexter said, "Sit next to Molly. She shall be your lab partner. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Rex said. He sat next to Molly in the back. She was leaning her chair back with her feet on the desk.

"What up?" She asked. He had a little frown on his face. She smirked. "Oh I get it. You were sentenced to be my lab partner. Well, you could always transfer to the science class next door. But I personally would think you'd like to see this."

"What?" he asked.

"Just wait for it." Molly said. Then the wall exploded. A guy with black hair, black glasses, and a white lab coat looking long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black shoes with black socks stepped in.

"And ding dong there's Dextra's uncle-in-law. He hates Dexter to death. His name is Mandark. I love this show. Here," she said pulling popcorn out from her desk, "Have some."

"Ahhaha! Dexter, my old foe. Why don't you try this shrink ray on for size?" he said. He shrunk Dexter down. Molly stood up. Mandark looked at her.

"Hello Molly. How is your day so far?" He asked kindly.

"Nice, but I just had one question." Molly said.

"What?" Mandark asked.

"Do you happen to have some butter for my popcorn?" She asked kindly. Mandark pulled some out and gave it to her.

"Anything for a friend of my niece's." Mandark said kindly.

"Speaking of your niece…" Dextra said, standing behind him, "Uncle Mandark, make Dexter normal again so we may get on with our lesson."

"AWW! Come on Dextra you owe me for earlier today. I want to see a little more fighting." Molly said. Dexter and Mandark smiled at her.

"Smart friend you have. I like her." They said at the same time. Molly smiled.

"Oh fine!" Dextra said frustrated. The class cheered as she stepped aside. Dexter zapped Mandark with his own shrink ray. Then they used hover boots to get into each other's faces. Then they started a slap fight.

"This just turned into a different kind of fight." Molly said.

That's right. I am going to be doing the children of OTHER cartoon network characters and such. :D I hope you like it peeps.


End file.
